theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasper (Steven Universe)
"Jasper" is a Homeworld Gem and the main antagonist of her debut episode "The Return" and in "Jail Break". She is currently being held captive at the bottom of the ocean by Lapis Lazuli within the unstable fusion of Malachite. Info Appearance Jasper has tangerine skin with reddish-orange markings on her face and arms. She has amber eyes. Her gem is located where her nose should be. She has thick, beige-colored, flowing hair. Physique-wise, she is the archetype Quartz Gem warrior; she has a muscular body and stands both taller and wider thanGarnet, an indication of her immense strength and durability. She wears a sleeveless half-red, half-mahogany uniform with a yellow diamond insignia on the chest and heavy boots (as described in Guide to the Crystal Gems). Personality Jasper is ruthless and headstrong, as well as an brutal combatant. Assumed to be a high-ranking Gem warrior and veteran of the Rebellion, Jasper is very authoritative and militaristic; something that directly affects her subordinates, Peridot and Lapis Lazuli. She doesn't care about them, doesn't bother to heed their warnings or concerns, and will not hesitate to browbeat them into submission if they complain or disagree with her. The prejudice that Jasper exercises based on combat experience leads her to look down upon beings that appear weaker to her. She despises the act of fusion specifically, as seen when she announced, "Fusion is just a cheap tactic to make weak Gems stronger!" Even after Garnet defeated her and crashed the Gem Warship, she didn't consider it a loss, turning back on previous reasoning and believing that Garnet only bested her due to being a fusion. Her attitude towards those whom she considers to have proven themselves in battle, however, is a much more positive and respectful one. When she first arrived on Earth, she quickly dismissed Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl as weaklings not worth her time. She did, however, express disappointment when she found out that Rose Quartz wasn't present because she wanted to face her in battle, as she respected her as the military commander of the war. Likewise, this caused her to be confused and frustrated as to why Rose had apparently shape-shifted into a "weak, human boy" to fight. Jasper can be hypocritical; the prospect of a humiliating defeat at the hands of the Crystal Gems revulsed her so much that in a last desperate attempt to seize victory, she coerced Lapis Lazuli to fuse with her to form Malachite, apparently disregarding her previous opinion on fusion. In "Chille Tid", Jasper appears furious and unhinged. The most probable reason why is because of the extended period of time that Jasper has remained immobile, being trapped with Lapis in a seemingly endless power struggle in Malachite, held down with the weight of Earth's ocean and unable to escape the fusion. Jasper's mindset is focused on one thing at the expense of all else: victory. Without the prospect of a challenge, she considers the task at hand a waste of time. Jasper will even forsake her beliefs if that means she will come out on top. Interestingly, as long as they fought on even terms Jasper does seem to respect those who best her in combat, implying she has a warped code of honor. Skills All Gems have various powers, including the ability to invoke a weapon, change shape, and strength, agility, speed, and skill beyond human capabilities. They can also take refuge in their gems after being wounded to heal. She is also capable of fusion, as shown when she fused with Lapis Lazuli to form Malachite. Being a Quartz Gem, she was created to fit the role of a warrior within Gem culture. As such, she has incredible amounts of physical strength and stamina, making her one of the most physically imposing Gem seen thus far. She is also strong of will, as it is currently taking all of Lapis's concentration to subdue Jasper. Skillset * Crash Helmet Proficiency: By gathering her resolve and thirst for battle, Jasper is able to summon her weapon; a tangerine, crystalline helmet. The helmet acts both as a weapon and armor; a hammer-like protrusion in the front of the helmet allows her to use it to charge, slam, and headbutt her opponent, while a clear orange-tinted visor extends down, covering the upper part of her face. The sturdiness of the helmet rivals that of Garnet's gauntlets, as Jasper was shown continuously countering her attacks. * Martial Arts: Further reflecting the similarities between herself and Amethyst, Jasper is likewise prone to mixing up her weapon-based attacks with martial arts moves, such as grappling, throwing, or simply punching her opponent. Due to the nature of her weapon, the two styles mix seamlessly and combine into a powerful, but ultimately reckless fighting style with immense collateral damage. ** Headbutting: Jasper is shown to be able to headbutt without her weapon. This version, although weaker without her helmet, still has the potential to knock out a human being, as seen with Steven in "The Return". Unique Abilities * Comet Charge: Jasper can lunge at her foes with alarming speed and power, as evidenced by the attack breaking through layers of hard gemstone. While she performs this attack, a fiery aura is formed around her. * Spin Dash: Jasper can rapidly roll in a ball-like shape to attack enemies. While Amethyst was shown to have this ability as well, it seems that Jasper's version is more powerful. Jasper can also use the technique to dash across a spacious room and plunge into the air. Weaponry * Gem Destabilizer: Homeworld Gems, in addition to their summonable weapon, seem to carry a personal defense weapon known as Gem Destabilizers — extremely potent, "non-lethal" tools used to subdue enemy Gems. Jasper is seen using this weapon on Garnet in "The Return". She attempted to use it again in "Jail Break", but Garnet pried it from her hand and broke it immediately afterward. Against Sora's Team As the Homeworld Gems are out to kill the other worlds with organic life, Jasper really wants revenge on the team for defeating her in front of Yellow Diamond. Category:Steven Universe characters Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Unknown Genders Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Warriors Category:Destructive characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Gems Category:Creatures Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Hot-heads Category:Xehanort's Team Category:Corrupted characters Category:Wanted by the Marines